Problem: A bag contains $7$ red balls, $4$ green balls, and $7$ blue balls. If a ball is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is red?
There are $7 + 4 + 7 = 18$ balls in the bag. There are $7$ red balls. The probability is $ \frac{7}{18}$.